Forever
by Your Nickle Aint Worth My Dime
Summary: It was spring, and Sam had waited for me...
1. Intro

Intro:

~Grace~

You look into the moony light

Stars are shining

Shining bright

Yellow-eyed wolf come near

Please don't stop because of fear

Luminated in the moonlit night

Please don't run away in fright

I look to the sky

Surprise; its bright

I will not see my yellow-eyed wolf again

Until another frosty moonlit night

Sudden human memories flashed to my mind as my wolf body became human. I had added a line to this poem every time my uncontrollable changing took place. The poem had an essence of completion and so did the changing. I felt in control. It was spring; Sam had waited for me.


	2. Chapter 1 Grace

Chapter 1

~Grace~

It was pleasant out. Not too cold not too warm. I guess you could call it cool. I walked quickly to where I had stashed and extra set of clothes for Sam when he would change because I was too far to run back to the shed behind the house and surprise, surprise! They weren't there! So here I am, naked, no Sam, and no food. Darn.

It was close to, I would say around five p.m. it was getting cold out… If I would just give myself to my inner wolf then I would be set for clothes for about a week. Wow that sounds cheesy.

Ok time to concentrate. Think wolf.

"Grace?"


	3. Chapter 2 Sam

Chapter 2:

~Sam~

Grace. All I could think about for this whole year. I had been taking daily walks into the woods just hoping to come across a dark gray wolf standing in the thick mist that seemed to loom in the forest lately.

A rustle here.

A branch snapping there.

The scent… of a wolf.

A naked girl hunched over. In between the stage of shifting and humanity.

"Grace?" I called.

Of course it was. The dark gray wolf that now stood in front of me held the very features of Grace's body shape. Her eyes.

The gray wolf whined uneasily. She came nearer.

"Grace? Are you there?" I asked stupidly.

The wolf whined again. And then it happened.


	4. Chapter 3 Grace

Chapter 3

~Grace~

Golden Forest; leaves falling. Catching a single golden leaf.

"They say that for every leaf you catch you have one good day."

A distant memory. A _human_ memory.


	5. Chapter 4 Sam

Chapter 4

~Sam~

"S-Sam?" Grace stuttered obviously recovering from the changes from wolf to human to wolf and to human again.

"Grace!" I said relief flooding every part of my being. We hugged and kissed until the need of clothing got to Grace.

"Um, Sam? Can I get some clothes on?"

"Oh, uh," I cleared my throat, "Yeah that would be, uh, right."


	6. Chapter 5 Grace

Chapter 5

~Grace~

Sam. My Sam. He was here. I held onto his hand, never letting go. Not even when he tried to pass a tree by putting it in between us. I made him backtrack and come around the other side. He laughed.

"So, you've been all over the news. Mercy Falls isn't the same as it used to be. Of course now that you're eighteen, you can live at Be— I mean my place." He said smiling.

"Sounds about right. Did Cole bite you yet?" I asked. I wasn't one to beat around the bush. That's me. The straight-forward werewolf.

"We were going to wait until you were human again and then he'll bite me and you will change and I will change… well you get the picture." He said smiling.

It had been almost five whole minutes before we got to Sam's. (See, I don't stutter over Beck's place anymore. That's me, always straight-forward.)

"The shack is currently being rebuilt because Amy, one of the newer wolves Beck recruited last year, changed while in the shack and she sort of ruined it. A lot."

"Geez, when you leave one winter, you sure do miss a lot." I said jokingly.

I walked in the back door and made a mad dash for Sam's room. Cole was asleep on the couch and I wasn't about to let him catch me naked.

His room was just the way it was when I was here last. Well except for the Christmas presents covering the bed. I got out one of Sam's t-shirts; none of my shirts had been left here, and an old pair of jeans. When all was descent, I went over to the bed.

"I knew you loved Christmas and you missed it so I decided to get some gifts for when you were human."

"Thank you, Sam!" I hugged him.

I reached for the first package and began opening my newly found gifts.


	7. Chapter 6 Grace

Chapter 6  
~Grace~  
I opened the smaller ones first. After all who said bigger is better?  
A new digital camera. Red.  
A beautiful diamond necklace. It was real.  
A topaz ring. It was just the color of his eyes.  
The bigger present held a giant book of poetry. Speaking of which, I have to make a note of telling him the poem I came up with.

"Wow! Thanks so much Sam! I love them!" I said hugging him tightly. He started to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

"Grace? You have to let go so I can show you your final present." he said.

"More? But what you got me is plenty enough. I love them all." I said smiling.

"I thought that according to your age, you don't have to rush this..."  
he got down on one knee.

"Grace Brisbane, will you be my wife?"


	8. Chapter 7 Grace

Chapter 7

~Grace~

I gasped. Me? Married oh where have the years gone! I stared blankly at him. He couldn't be serious could he? Oh, but he was. Me? married? Hmmm… this could be possible. Even doable. I do love Sam…

"Yes, Sam, yes." I said tears starting to form. Why was I crying? No clue. Joy maybe? I don't know, but right this moment all I could think about was Sam and a white picket fence.

"Grace?" said a voice muffled with sleep. It was Cole.


	9. Chapter 8 Cole

Chapter 8

~Cole~

Sounds echoed from the hallway to the living room. The only person it could be was Sam, but then who was he talking to? He sounded so… happy. It has to be Grace. I got up and walked down the hallway towards the voices. When I got to Sam's room the door was partially closed. I peeked through the crack. Grace and Sam were sitting on the bed and Grace was opening presents. She was on a necklace. Oh so that's why Sam and I spent over two hours in a jewelry store. Now Grace was on the bigger presents. A book. She was hugging Sam now.

"Grace," Sam started.

She let go of him. He got down on one knee.

"Grace Brisbane? Will you be my wife?"

Grace was crying. She said yes. I cleared my throat.

"Grace?" I said and she turned her beautiful eyes towards me.

"Cole!" she said jumping up and hugging me. She kissed me on my cheek. Oh woops. Sorry I was daydreaming for a second. Ok what really happened: 

"Cole?" a few seconds of hesitation, "Cole! So good to see you!" she got up from the bed and walked towards me. "How have you been?" she asked smiling.

"Great, and you? How's the woods been treating you?"

"Well, except for the killing part… it's not that bad." She said smiling so wide I thought her skin would tear. "Sam and I are getting married!"

"Oh wow! That's great!" I just hope I was a good enough actor…


End file.
